Flamming Gay
by Dom-n-Taki
Summary: Randome yaoi pairings...2 OC's... The adventures of Ha'ri and Haru's lifetime is about to take place as two young women make their way into the lives of everyone and turn everything they have ever known as normal into the unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

Dom: Okay, this fic is a double authored fic. Both Taki and myself are writing this, mostly without the other one there, so you'll understand the differences and why the writing styles may vary. Thanks and enjoy.

Chapter One

"Tohru! Tohru!" a child's voice called from down the hall.

The young brunette turned to find a smaller blonde boy in a school girl's uniform running to her. "Momiji! What's made you so happy?"

"There's a new girl in my class. She seems super nice and really cute!" the younger boy said in his usual play demeanor.

"That's nice, Momiji. What's her name?" Yuki asked, leaning against the doorframe to the classroom.

"Tamiko Suki…I think. I don't think anyone has really called her by her name, but that's what it sounded like to me." The young blonde said with a large smile.

"Her name is Takako Suki, Momiji," another male, with white and black hair, said from behind the blonde.

"Hi, Haru!" Momiji exclaimed. "Isn't Takako-san pretty?"

"Yes, she is. She's already had her run in with out wonderful class president, as well." Haru said, with sigh remembering his own encounter with the dorky older male.

"Oh, what for?" Yuki asked.

"Her hair, her make up, and not having a proper uniform." Haru said, rattling off what he could remember hearing of their conversation.

"What's wrong with them?" Tohru asked.

"Well, her hair is pink," Momiji said. "Like cherry blossoms."

"She wore black make up and safety pins in her uniform," Haru finished.

"Oh, I see," Yuki nodded.

"If you ask me that guy is really stupid," Kyo said, from her perch leaning against the opposite side of the doorframe. "I mean, come on, rattling people for their hair, gimme a break."

"Yes, it's an unfortunate thing," the younger white haired male said.

"We should go meet her," Tohru said. "I know Hanna was going to during lunch, maybe we can catch up?"

"Yes, that sounds like fun," Yuki agreed, and followed Tohru down the hall, the younger males following behind them.

"Dammit, you don't even ask if I want to come, and then you leave me here all by myself," Kyo muttered.

"Oh," Tohru said, turning around. "Kyo, do you want to come, too?"

"Might as well," Kyo muttered, and followed the group to the commons.

It wasn't easy to miss the new girl. Her magenta hair amidst the entire blonde, brown, and black was easy to spot. The group approached her easily, since the only person sitting with her was Tohru's friend Hanna.

"Hanna," Tohru said, with a smile.

"Hello, Tohru," Hanna said, in her usual monotone. "Yuki, Haru, Momiji, and Kyo."

Everyone nodded.

"We came to welcome the new student to Haru and Momiji's class," Yuki said.

"This is her," Hanna said. "Her name is Suki. She has good electric currents."

"You're really creepy, you know that?" Kyo said.

The black haired girl muttered something inaudible and Kyo grabbed his head. "Ah!" he cried.

"Yes, thank you, Kyo." Hanna muttered before returning to ignoring him.

"Hi, Suki," Tohru said. "I'm Tohru Honda."

"I am Yuki."

"I'm MOMIJI!"

"That's Kyo," Yuki said, pointing to the orange-haired boy.

"I'm Haru."

"Hi," the gothic girl said.

"Did you just move to the district?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, with my guardian," Suki said.

"Do you live far away?" Momiji asked.

"Not really," Suki said, the younger energetic boy making her uncomfortable. "Within walking distance, any way."

"We should all walk home together," Tohru said.

"If you would like to," Yuki added.

"I guess I could," Suki nodded.

"Ha'ri! Ha'ri!" a familiar sing-song voice rang from outside. The young doctor was reluctant to open it. He had been up most of the night with Akito and now he was not in the mood to deal with Shigure. "Ha'ri, it's me, Shigure, you're most favoritist person in the world!"

"And Ayame, Ha'ri! We're both here and both you're favoritist people!"

_Oh, God, not both of them, _Ha'ri groaned inwardly. "Go away, I'm sick today." He attempted.

The door opened immediately upon that comment and Ha'ri quickly regretted it. "You're_ sick_, Ha'ri!" they both exclaimed.

"Ha'ri, if you're sick you should be in bed," Shigure said, walking over and lifting his friend and carrying him to the bed.

"Shigure, put me down, I can take care of myself!" Ha'ri yelled.

"Nonesense, Ha'ri. You're sick and you need Dr. Shigure and Nurse Ayame!" the silver haired male said.

"Oh, God…" _Kill me, please,_ Ha'ri pleaded with the gods.

The walk home was a joyful one for the Somas' and Tohru. Suki was quiet for the most part, answering the questions sent her way by the group. She stayed near the back of the group. Haru stayed near her, but didn't ask her many questions.

"Would you like to go get some ramen?" Haru asked, when he was sure no one would here him.

Suki looked up at him, "I would have to tel my guardian."

"I'll go with you." Haru smiled down at her.

Suki just nodded her pink head.

"This is my block," Suki said. Everyone turned and said their goodbyes.

"Haru, are you coming?" Yuki asked.

"No, I'm going with Suki," the younger male said.

"Okay, but don't be too late getting home or get lost."

"Yeah, with Haru's sense of direction he'll make it home by next year." Kyo said.

"I'm sure we can handle it," Suki said, giving Kyo an ominous stare that made him shut up. The two younger kids walked away from the group and headed to Suki's home.


	2. Chapter 2

Taki: Hey there, this is Taki, as you most likely can tell. The second chapter is all mine! I hope you enjoy my chapter as much as you might of Dom's first chapter!

Chapter Two

"This way." Suki led Haru into her house. "You can set you bag down on the couch. I'm going to find my guardian."

"Right. I'll just wait here." Haru sat down onto the couch. Looking around the room, he noticed that the decor was that of midevil weapons. The coffee table and side tables were rustic looking and the color of the walls was a deep wine color. The couch he sat upon was black leather, in fact, all the furniture in the room was black leather. _Well, this certainly looks nice. Almost reminds me of when I went on a little trip a few months ago. Wait that wasn't a trip... I got lost on the way to the supermarket..._

Walking up the stairs, Suki headed towards the study that her guardian was most likely occupying at the time. Turning into the room, Suki's eyes came upon her guardian sitting at the mahogony desk looking over a few papers. She had long black hair with red highlights, currently pulled up into clip at the back of her head. The long silky strands of hair coming from the top of the clip fell down on either side, giving her an elegant look, while her bangs framed her delicate face. From what Suki could see, her guardian was wearing a dress suit, if it was pants or a skirt she could not tell.

"Hey, I'm home." Suki said gaining her guardians attention. "When's your interview?"

"It's in an hour." the lady glanced back down at her papers. "How was your day?"

"It was good, I guess. The geeky student council president got on my case though."

"Let me guess, it was you hair and clothes?" she sighed.

"Yeah. I guess he doesn't respect the individuals mind. Maybe I should..."

"I think not Suki, you will not be creating mischife so early in being here." she cut Suki off.

"Oh come on. It will just be a lil harmless prank, Kane."

"Your 'harmless' pranks are the reason why we had to move from America, England, and France. I don't need to move again anytime soon."

"Ok, ok. I get you flippin' point."

"Good. Now if you excuse me I have to finish getting these papers in-line for my interview."

"Just one thing first."

"Yes."

"My acquaintance wants me to go out and get ramen. May I go?" Suki asked.

"Your 'acquaintance,' why don't you just come out and say friend. You just don't want me to win the bet do you. I told you, you would make a friend your first day, but did you believe me? No! I must always be wrong!"

"Fine. He's my friend. Happy, you won that damn bet..." Suki grumbled now having to give up five bucks to her own guardian.

"He? Well now, ain't that just adorable!" Kane giggled.

"TAKANE! It's not that funny that it's a guy that asked me to go get ramen with."

"Yes it is when you seem always to make guy friends before you have any girl friends!" Takane continued to laugh.

"Put a sock in it. Can I go or not?"

"Sure. Just be home by eight. I'm cooking chicken stir fry for supper."

"Great. I will be there." Suki turned to leave.

"Wait! I want to meet this fellow."

"Why?"

"I just want to see if he's like I'm expecting him to be."

"What does that mean!" Suki yelled after the retreating form of Takane. She ran after her guardian and miraculusly beat her to the living room.

"Haru, I can go." Suki said to Haru once she entered the room, gaining his once spacing attention. "By the way, this is my guardian, Takane Takahashi."

"It's nice to meet you." Haru said with a slight bow.

"And it's nice to meet you, too. Be good you two and have fun." Takane smiled at them when they started to walk out of the room. "Oh, and Haru, if you like you may join us for dinner tonight." _Yep, he's just what I thought. A rebel in a way, and cute. Funny how I know without meeting her friends what they'll be like. The day she has normal friends will be the day when I lose my gift._

"Thank you. That will be nice."

"Well, Miss Takahashi seems nice." Haru said while slurping up some ramen from his chopsticks.

"Takana... She's ok, I guess. She's a bit crazy at times, but I guess you can say she's my best friend, even with the age difference."

"Well, it's always good to like whoever is watching over you. I like who watches over me, but being with him means being nearer the head of my family. I don't really like being near him, in fact, hardly anyone does, especially Yuki."

"You're right. Kane, she is a lot of fun to be with. She allows me to do things that normal parents wouldn't allow someone to do." Suki put down her chopsticks. "So why doesn't Yuki like the head of the house?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but it is also not in my place to say. I respect him, so I will respect his personal issues."

"You sure are a good friend to him. I've had some friends like that, but not many since we move a lot."

"Why do you two move so much?" Haru asked with interest.

"Well, I guess you could say that part is my fault. I just can't help but pull pranks on those who get on my nerves." Suki laughed while slightly blushing.

"Pranks, eh? Maybe we could pull one on my guardian to lighten him up a bit. He's really a tight ass, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." _In more than one way, _Suki said.

"It's nearly five." Haru sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Would you like to go over to the game arcade since we have a few hours before Takane said to be back at my house?" Suki asked.

"Sure, that'll be fun."

Stopping the car in front of a large gate, Takane Takahashi stepped out of the car to look at the sign next to the door. It read:

'Sohma'

"Well, this is the place. I think." Takane looked next to the sign and saw an intercom button. She pressed it and waited until someone answered.

"Sohma resisdence. How may I help you?"

"Uh yeah. I'm Takana Takahashi. I'm here for an interview with a Dr. Sohma."

"Right, please come on in and park you car in the drive. Dr. Sohma's residence is straight down the path to the second left then the last house on the right."

"Thank you." Takana walked back to her car to park it where the manly voice told her to park it. She followed the directions to her interviewers home. It was a nice looking house, much like all the others around, but it seemed to have a different glow to it. She walked up to the door to knock. After a few seconds she heared a voice.

"I'm coming! Just in a second!"

Inside Dr. Sohma's home, Hatori was wrestling Shigure and Ayame off of him.

"Will you two stop trying to play doctor, nurse, and patient with me." Hatori hissed at them. _Why must I put up with their antics!_ "Shit. It's five."

"So, what's wrong?" nurse Ayame asked.

"I have an interview now, and I'm guessing that is who is at the door." Hatori said in his usual monotone voice while straigtening his clothes. "Please let yourselves out the back."

"But, Ha'ri! You're a sick little dragon! Let me and Doctor Shigure deal with your interview!" Ayame pleaded batting his eyelashes at Hatori.

"NOW!"

"R-right. We'll leave you now Ha'ri. Come on Ayame." The two then left out the back.

"I'm sorry for your wait." A man said after opening the door for Takane.

"It's alright. I hope you weren't busy with something else." Takane said.

"No, my cousins were just being a bother to me. No worries, they're gone now, so we can start your interview." he said, leading Takane into an office. "I'm Dr. Hatori Sohma, by the way.

"Takane Takahashi." She held her hand out to shake Hatori's. "It's nice to meet you."

"Did you bring the proper papers I asked of you?" Hatori asked of his interview.

"Yes, here they are." Takane handed over the papers with a smile. "I put them in order for you too."

"Well, that was kind of you." Hatori said, but to Takane it sounded like he didn't mean it. If she got the job, she didn't know if she could withstand it with such a monotone person as this, even if he was a hottie.

"I cannot believe you beat me at that game, five times non-the-less!" Suki exclaimed.

"You cannot expect to win every single game." Haru said.

"But I ALWAYS win at that game! How did you do? Is there some kind of trick?" Suki started questing Haru like a witness for a cop.

"No. I'm just good." Haru boasted.

"Right. I believe it's just pure luck!" Suki laughed.

"It was not!" Haru defended himself. "Hey, what smells good?"

They had entered Suki's house and a delicious sent was wafting through the air. Haru began to slowly follow it with is nose.

"That will be Takane's chicken stir fry. Are you staying for dinner?" Suki questioned him.

"Sure. Do you have a phone so I may tell my guardian where I am at." Haru asked looking around to see if there was a phone near by.

"Yeah. It's in the kitchen." Suki led him to the kitchen and handed him the phone. "Here. Hey Takane, that smells good."

"I know. I've been drooling since I started to make it." Takane laughed.

"Very funny. We know how good your cooking is." Suki sighed.

"Well, not your friend, but he soon will." Takane laughed and so did Suki. Takane was a very good cook, and anyone who ate her food would become addicted to it.

"It's all right if I have dinner with you two." Haru said hanging up the phone.

"Good, because it's ready." Takane sat the table and sat down. The two teens then sat down across from Takane.

"How was your interview? Did you get the job?" Suki asked of her guardian, knowing full well that there was no way she could not get the job.

"The interview was boring. The doctor, I believe, is the most monotone person I have ever met, it does suck that he is a hottie. And, yes I did get the job."

"I'm sorry Kane. Just try to keep youself sane so you don't go insane from his monotone crap."

"I'll try, but you never know."

"Monotone..."

"Yeah, Kane can't really stand people who are like that. It makes her go crazy if someone cannot show emotion towards others."

"That's not what I meant. My guardian is monotone a lot. Athought once you get to know him, you'll find the hidden emotion in what he says."

"Oh really? Who is your guardian, Haru?" Takane asked.

"Hatori Sohma. He's a doctor, well a personal doctor for the Sohma family." Haru explained and Takane choked on some of her stir fry. "What's wrong?"

"Uh. Well, I would ask you not to tell Hatori what we just said of him." Takane blushed.

"Oh! Don't worry. I see why anyone could get the wrong impression, but trust me. He isn't always like that, and he isn't all that boring either. You just have to get to know him." Haru laughed.

"It's not the funny!" Takane grumbled.

"Yes it is. When I just realized that you called Ha'ri hot." Haru laughed even harder and Suki started to laugh too, at Takane's predicament.

"Will you two stop it! Don't make me fry you both!" Takane grumbled.

"Sorry Kane. But since Haru just said he's not that bad once you get to know him, and you said he was hot, there is no way you will not like working with him." Suki continued to laugh at her friend.

"Maybe I should tell Ha'ri that his new employee thinks he's hott!" Haru roared with laughter.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! AND STOP LAUGHING!" Takane yelled at them with murder in her fiery red eyes. They shut up once they saw the look in her eyes. _Suki was rigth. She is crazy at times,_ Haru thought.

"Don't worry Miss Takahashi. I won't tell him anything you said about him." Haru said. "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize for the differing personality areas of how we write. In all honesty, Suki is more of a shallow, quiet person, rather than the upbeat, out going type of person Taki seemed to have made her out to be in the last chapter. Also, she had misspelled the name Takane several times….it is Takane not Takana…not to be rude to her, just to clear up any sort of possible confusion. Okay, now I will continue with the story…

It was late when the three had finished their dinner. Haru helped Suki clean the dishes afterwards. When they had finished it was already nearing ten, Suki walked him to the front door.

"Goodnight, Suki. I'll see you at school tomorrow," Haru said, as he stepped out the door.

"Later," Suki said, as she watched him head down the street before retreating into her home and locking the door. Turning from the door, she moved towards the stairs where her room was.

"He's a nice boy," Takane said from where she sat curled in one of the large, leather chairs. She was still reading an article in the newspaper she held even though she was speaking to Suki.

"Yes," Suki nodded. "He and his other friends seem very nice." She moved to continue up the stairs, but again was stopped by Takane's voice.

"You're not going to screw this up again, are you, Suki?" she asked in her soft tones. When Suki did not reply she said, "You'll like it here, I know you will. I went to school here until I was about your age. That's when I moved to America." Setting the newspaper down in her lap, she looked at her young ward, "Please, Suki, give this place more of a chance than you did the others. These people will help you out more than you know."

"I'll try," Suki said, as she continued up the spiral staircase. Sliding open the door to her room, Suki placed her shoes in the corner and removed her school uniform. Placing the safety pin decorated uniform on a hanger; she returned it to her closet. Crossing her room, she entered the somewhat large bathroom. It wasn't the master bathroom, but it could have fooled you.

Turning on the hot water, Suki stepped into the shower. The hot water caressed her skin. She gasped as the steaming water slid over the raw cuts on her arms. They were still sore and raw. The burning sensation felt good and bad at the same time. This was one way of punishing herself for all of the things that she had done back home. If no one else was going to punish her for it, then she would have to punish herself.

Pouring shampoo into her magenta locks she rubbed it in and gasped again as the soap entered her small wounds. She rinsed her hair and finished washing up before she turned the water off. She sat on the floor of the shower, her knees tucked to her chest. Suki wanted her to be happy here, she thought that these people could help her. That Haru could help her. _Could he_, she asked herself, but shook her head. No one could. Not even the great Takane Takahashi had been able to.

She was a lost cause. Some people had figured that out. The ones back home, the ones that were so mean to her. The ones that…

Standing up abruptly, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her small frame. Moving quickly, she entered her bedroom and grabbed some clothes from her pajama drawer. A black and red long sleeved t and a pair of black silk pajama bottoms, with a pair of black slippers covered her body, pretty much from head to toe. It was colder upstairs than downstairs so she could use that excuse if Takane were to ask her about her pajama choice. Running a comb through her thick, fuchsia hair, she braided it quickly as she walked down the spiraling steps.

Takane was still in the chair, but she had changed her clothes. The older woman was now wearing a pair of navy blue, star covered pajama pants, and a pink, and spaghetti strapped tank top. Her hair, too, hung over her shoulder in a long braid. She looked up when she heard the younger female descend the stairs.

"Did you need something, Suki?" Takane asked.

"No, I just came down to get a glass of juice. Would you like anything, Kane?" the pink haired girl asked as she walked to the kitchen

"Do we have any cookies left?" Takane called after the child.

"Yeah, chocolate chip or sugar?" the teenager yelled back.

"Sugar! Pretty please!"

"Do you want some milk, too, while I'm in here?" Suki asked.

"Yes, please!" Takane replied.

The girl emerged with a plate of cookies and two glasses, one of grape juice and the other of milk. Takane took her cookies and her milk. Suki plopped into another large, leather chair and drank her juice.

"Haru's kind of cute," Takane said, into the awkward silence.

"Nani? Eh…I guess so," Suki said, looking into her juice cup.

"He seems like he's your type, Suki. Maybe you should invite him over again."

"I didn't invite him over. He asked me to go for ramen, and I told him I had to ask you. You, Takane, invited him over for dinner." Suki said, finishing the rest of her juice. "I'm going to bed," she said as she put her cup in the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

"Goodnight," Takane said.

"'night" Suki replied. Shutting her door, she slid under the silky sheets and comfy, large comforter, and closed her eyes. As the music played from her large stereo in a quiet surround sound, she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Taki - Geez, dom... I thought I did pretty good with the chapter... It's the longest one so far... so there! sticks out tongue

Chapter Four

"I see you fell asleep to music again, Suki." Takane muttered to the sleeping form of Suki. She walked over to the closed curtains and pulled them open, allowing the bright morning sun to shine into Suki's room. _I'm glad her windows face the rising sun. This way it's easier for me to get her up._

"Time to get up. Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Takane pulled back the covers from off of Suki.

"Go to hell!" Suki pulled the covers back over her head.

"Now what have I told you about bad language, missy! Now out of bed! You don't want to be late for your second day of school!" Takane once again pulled the covers off of Suki, but this time she pulled them totally off the bed so Suki couldn't get to them.

"I'd rather not go to school. It's too early in the morning." Suki curled up into a little ball and placed a pillow over her head.

"You were up early yesterday." Takane stated.

"I was up all night that night." Suki mumbled from under her pillow.

"So you were doing your stay up five nights in the row routine again?" Takane questioned her charge.

"So what of it? I do it all the time and it's never harmed anyone before."

"But I don't like you doing that. It's not healthy for you. You've gotta take better care of yourself, Suki." Takane sighed.

"I'm healthy enough." Suki grumbled. There was no reply, except for a click of a door. _Good. She left my room. _Suki pulled the pillow off of her head. Looking around the room, she decided that the curtains needed to be closed before she could get anymore sleep, but before she could close them, or even get up, there was another click of a door. Suki looked over and saw Takane coming out of her walk-in closest, carrying her school uniform. "Oh, kami no!"

"Yes, you are going to school, and if I have to dress you myself, so be it!" Takane took the uniform of the hanger and started to walk towards her prey. She got to the bed and jumped upon it and started to tackle Suki. They wrestled on the bed for who knows how long, but once it was over, Takane's hair was a mess and her suit needed to be ironed. Suki, on the otherhand, was dressed in her school uniform with her socks on her feet and her school bag in her hand.

"How the hell did you get my bag... It wasn't in your hands when you were coming after me." Suki asked.

"It's magic. Now finish getting ready, or would you rather me do it." Takane threatened Suki.

"I'll do it. You would probably paint me up like some little pretty princess doll." Suki muttered, getting off her bed to head towards her vanity table.

"Good, I'll see you downstairs in ten minutes." Takane left the room.

Ten minutes later, Suki was walking down the spiral staircase and came into the kitchen. She spotted Takane, her hair now fixed, ironing her suit in her undergarments. Suki closed her eyes and shook her head. At least no one could see in through their kitchen windows. Suki was sure it would be a sight to see for the guys, with Takane being in her black lacey brace and black underwear.

"Put some clothes on, damnit." Suki growled at her guardian.

"I will once I finish ironing them. You wouldn't have to see me like this if you would of just done what I told you to do instead of forcing me to do it." Takane stated, with punishment in her voice.

"So what's the price now?" Suki asked, knowing that tone of voice.

"How 'bout you wash my car after I get home from work."

"Whatever." Suki said. _Easy as pie. She always keeps her car nice and clean._

That day at lunch, Suki was joined by Hana, Uo, Hohru, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Haru. They each said their hello's to Suki, and she just muttered a "hey" at them.

"You seem down today, what's wrong?" Hohru asked.

"Yes, what seems to be troubling you, Miss Takako?" Yuki asked of the pink haired girl.

"Nothing. I just have to wash Takane's car once she gets home from work." Suki muttered after taking a bite of the pizza they were served for lunch.

"Who is Takane, Suki?" Uo asked.

"Takane is her guardian." Haru answered for Suki. "She's quite nice. I met her yesterday. Wouldn't you say so?"

"Yeah, she's cool at times." Suki sighed.

"I don't think washing a car is what is really troubling you." Yuki said.

"She's probably worried about some boyfriend she left back from wherever she came from." Kyo said with a rice filled mouth.

"Learn to eat with your mouth closed and to not talk when your mouth is full, you stupid cat." Yuki muttered.

"What did you just say, you damn rat!" Kyo yelled, spitting rice onto the others at the table.

"Look what you just did. Now we're covered in your disgusting chewed up food." Yuki calmly stated.

"You wanna fight, rat boy!" Kyo yelled, with the contents in his mouth now gone.

"Oh, put a sock in it carrot top." Uo said to Kyo.

"Yes, please do be quiet. You're yelling is emitting bad electic waves, and I must say, it is giving me a headache." Hana stated.

"So, what has you so down?" Hohru asked Suki again.

"I'd rather not say."

"It's ok. You can tell us if you want to, we're your friends." Hohru tried to coax her.

"I'm sorry, but it is my personal business, and I believe you do not need to know what my business is." Suki stated, getting up from the lunch table to dump her tray. She then walked off down a hall, heading for her next class.

"What's her case?" Kyo asked no one in general.

"I hope I didn't make her mad at me." Hohru watched Suki walk off.

"I'm sure you didn't, Miss Honda. She'll open up to us in time." Yuki comforted Hohru.

"I hope so." Hohru said with sadness in her voice.

"I highly doubt that girl will open up to anyone, if you ask me."

"We didn't ask you, you stupid cat."

"What did you just say, you damn rat!"

"I said, you stupid cat, stupid."

"Dr. Sohma, I'm going to get some lunch. Would you like anything." Takane asked Hatori.

"No thank you. Please hurry back. I need you to go to Sohma house 401 to check on a sick little girl." Hatori said in his usual monotone voice.

"Sure thing, Dr. Sohma." Takane said with a smile. _Damn. Acting this cheerfull is going to kill me. I wish this damn bastard would just lighten up a little._

The phone was ringing in Hatori's office. It rang, rang, and rang.

"Miss Takahashi will you please get that." Hatori called out. When the phone rang again he sighed. "That's right. She went to get some lunch."

"Dr. Sohma speaking, how may I help you." Hatori said into the receiver.

"Ha'ri! My boy, how are you feeling. Doctor Shigure and I are still worried about you." Ayame's loud voice rang out from the phone which caused Hatori to hold the phone a distance of two feet from his ear.

"I'm fine. I'm not sick if that's what you are wondering."

"Good. Now how is you new employee working out. We saw her on our way around the house. See looked pretty cute." Ayame laughed.

"She's a good worker. Over cheerful, if you ask me." Hatori sighed.

"You need some cheer in your life Ha'ri! If only you'd let me and Shigure cheer you up." Ayame hinted.

"I do not need that, nor am I like that." Hatori growled at the phone.

"Oh, come on Ha'ri. You need to spice up your life! Stop being Akito's lap dog!" Ayame whined.

"Good bye, Ayame." Hatori preceeded to hang up the phone.

"Wait! Ha'ri, don't ---" Click. Hatori hung up the phone with Ayame in mid-sentence.

"Who was that?"

"Huh." Hatori looked up from his desk to see Takane holding chinese take-out and two drinks. "Just my cousin, Ayame."

"I've got some chinese. I didn't really know what you liked, so I bought a mixture of items." Takane smiled at Ha'ri.

"I told you, I'm not hungry." Hatori said with his monotone voice.

"It's not good to not eat. You must have something, and I will not take 'no' for an answer." Takane was able to say with cheer in her voice. She sat the food down on Hatori's desk, purposely covering his current document.

"If I must." Hatori grumbled. He grabed some of the food and reluctantly ate it with pain etched aross his facial features.

"See, it's not that bad." Takane smiled once again. _You could of at least said thank you, jackass. And it's not going to kill you, so just whipe that damn scowl off your face, _Takane thought to herself with her smile still plastered to her face.

Back at Shigure's house, Ayame was staring at the phone in disbelief. How could Ha'ri hand up on his own dear and loving cousin. Tears started to come to his eyes.

"What's wrong, Aya, my love." Shigure asked from his bed.

"He hung up on me. Shigure! I don't think Ha'ri likes me." Ayame pouted.

"Nonsense. He'll come to a set of his sense sooner or later."

"You sure, Shigure." Ayame was still frowning.

"I'm positive. Now how 'bout you come back over here and finish what Ha'ri didn't want to join." Shigure lustfully said to Ayame, his robes falling off his shoulders. Ayame crawled towards Shigure after hanging up the phone. "So where did we leave off?"

"I'm sure I know, my doggy, Shigure!" Ayame giggled, rubbing his hands up Shigure's chest.

Taki - mwhaha! how 'bout that for a chapter, boo-ya! Review and make this lil of fanfiction writer happy... better yet check out my other stories under the name Taki-Sama. My name once was Anime-Law-11, just if anyone of you were wondering! Until next time, tata!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Okay, well, I have finally been able to completely read chapter four and now I can start chapter five the way I originally planned to because I know it will work out. Yay! Lol.

Suki returned home from school. She hadn't walked with the group like she had the day before. It was apparent that Takane hadn't been home yet, her car wasn't there and the mail was still in the mail box. Reaching her hand into the box, she retrieved a single white envelope. Scanning the information, she saw that it was addressed to her and shoved it into her back pack.

Racing up the spiral staircase to her room, she heard the phone ringing. Speeding up, she grabbed the phone before the machine could answer. "Moshimoshi Suki desu?" There came no reply, only a heavy breathing on the other end. "Moshimoshi?" Sukie repeated.

"Have you read the letter?" a husky voice asked.

"Nai?" Suki asked, an ominous feeling surrounding her.

"I guess that you haven't yet read my letter. I trust that school went well for you today," the unknown voice said. "I'd watch out if I were you, Suki Takaka. You're curse is returning to you. You can 't hide," the voice cackled.

"Fuck you," Suki said, clicking the phone off and throwing it across the room. "The letter," she gasped, and grabbed her pack. Pulling out the envelopes, she opened it carefully. She held the stiff parchment in one hand and read the finely typed letter:

_I know what happened in the United States, England, France, Germany, and South Korea. The curse is following you where ever you go. Taking away those whom you care about the most. Takane can't hide you forever. Leave Japan and let those you befriended live longer lives._

There was no signature at the bottom. Suki's heart was racing. How could someone have found out? She needed to talk to Takane.

Racing down the stairs she nearly trampled Takane as she was coming up the stairs. "Whoa, hey, Suki, be careful. Didn't you see me here?"

"Gomen ne, Kane. Look," she handed the parchment to her guardian. "Read it."

Takane took the paper and read it over, her eyes widened at the print. "Where did this come from?"

"It was in the mail box when I got home from school. There was no signature or return address on it." Suki said. "Then there was a phone call."

"Phone call?"

"Yeah, some guy, he knows about the curse, Takane. He knows and he's threatening me. There was no number on the caller i.d., it was like no one had even called."

Takane took the frightened teenager into her arms. "It will be okay. The curse won't affect you here, you have me now to protect you."

Suki pushed away from her guardian. "I'm going for a walk, I need to think about some stuff."

"Okay, when you get home I'll have some dinner ready."

Suki nodded and walked out the door. She headed down some random the street in no in particular direction. It was crowded as people were heading home from work, and late shift people were heading to work. She was pushed around and in random directions as she wandered down the streets.

"Miss Takaka! Miss Takaka!" someone in the distance was calling her name.

Takane was standing over the stove as the hamburger helper she was making was setting. Why would someone mess with Suki like that? How could they know? If they knew of Suki's curse, then they could know of her own secret, but she doubted that. She should stay home tomorrow with Suki.

Walking to the other end of the kitchen, she picked up the phone. Dialing in Dr. Sohma's number, she waited while it rang.

"Moshimoshi, Sohma Hatori desu?"

"Sohma-sensei, it's Takahashi Takane."

"Miss Takahashi, what can I do for you?"

"I won't be able to come in tomorrow. Gomen ne, but my ward received a threatening letter today and she's very shaken about it. She needs me here with her tomorrow."

"I understand, Miss Takahashi. Thank you for calling."

"Arigato." Takane said as she hung up the phone.

Suki turned at the calling of her name. It had begun to rain, but she didn't care. The cool water left no feeling as it trailed down her numb cheeks. She saw who had been calling to her. It was the senior Sohma Yuki and he had his cousin Haru with him.

"Miss Takaka, why are you out so late, and in this weather?" Yuki asked, in a concerned voice.

"It's not good to be out in the rain," Haru said, "You'll catch a cold." He removed his white coat and placed it around Suki's shoulders.

"Really, it's nothing. I just had to clear my mind of some things. I'm heading home in a few moments." Suki said, with a sigh. Home. She hadn't been home since she was six. Since that accident.

"We'll take you home, Miss Takaka. It's not safe for young women to be out walking around this district so late at night." Yuki said.

The two males flanked her sides, and she didn't argue. Not a word was exchanged between the three companions as they headed towards Suki's current residence. She felt something touch her hand. Looking over she saw Haru's gloved hand lace his fingers with her own. She noticed how pink her fingers were, but she didn't feel the cold.

It wasn't long before they had reached her stoop, and the two males said their farewells. Haru gave Suki a hug and whispered in her ear, "Please, feel better and be happy at school tomorrow."

She looked at him with somewhat confused eyes, but he just smile and waved as he and Yuki walked off down the street.

Turning to the door, she found Takane waiting for her. "It's late." Takane said. "Dinner's ready."

Suki walked inside and up to her room to change before she ate her dinner. The two females ate in silence. The only noise in the house came from the television that was left on in the living room.

"Suki, you can stay home from school tomorrow if you want. Dr. Sohma said that I could stay home with you, as well, if you'd like." Takane said.

"Iie. I will go to school tomorrow." The young girl said.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Takane asked, a concerned look on her face.

"I promised Haru I would," Suki said, staring at her plate of cheesy shells.

"Ah, I see," Takane said, smiling at her ward.

The next morning Suki was up and ready to go to school, while Takane was getting dressed. The sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house. "Suki, can you get that?" Takane called from the back of the house.

"Yeah," the fuchsia haired girl said as she walked to the front door. Opening it, she was surprised to find the entire group at her front door.

"Who is it?" Takane asked, as she entered the living room buttoning her jacket. "Whoa."

"Well, it's everyone I know from school," Suki said.

"We came to pick you up," Tohru said with a smile.

"Oh," Suki said.

"You're electric waves today and much happier waves than they were yesterday, you are feeling better," Hana asked with a small smile.

"Hey, kiddo, let's go," Uo said.

"Good morning, Miss Takaka." Yuki said from beside Tohru.

"Can we go already?" the orange haired boy asked.

"Shut up, orange top." Uo barked.

"Interesting bunch," Takane said, as she looked out of her front door. "Have a good day," she said, handing Suki her back pack.

"Thanks," Suki said as she stepped outside. The group moved towards the school.

Takane climbed into her car and peeled out of the driveway, heading towards the Sohma house. She hadn't had time this morning to call Dr. Sohma and let him know that she would be coming to work today. When she arrived she found no one in his office. Where could he have gone? She wondered. He didn't have any appointments for today.

"I thought you said you couldn't work today?" Ha'ri's voice came from behind her.

She jumped slightly and turned around. "I know, but Suki decided that she wanted to go to school today as a favor to a friend." She smiled shyly.

"Oh, okay," he said as he walked towards his desk.

"Oh, Ha'ri!" A sing song voice came from outside.

"Go away! I have work to do!" Hatori growled.

"Ha'ri, dear, you really shouldn't be so worked up all of the time."

"Your-"Takane began.

"Cousins," Hatori finished.

"Yeah," she nodded as the door came open and there stood a grown man in a nurses' gown. A very short nurses' gown. His hair was partially pinned up in a bun and a little hat sat on his head. He had a pair of white lacey stockings and a pair of silver high heels on.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked.

"Ha'ri, you didn't say you had company," the man giggled in a very loud and obnoxious voice.

"Ayame, we're working, get out!"

"No you're not, you're just standing there."

"Because you're interrupting."

"Oh, Ha'ri sometimes I feel like you don't love me anymore."

"Go away."

"But Ha'ri," Ayame cried.

Hatori pushed the silver haired man out the door and slammed it shut. "Sometimes those two just drive up crazy." He growled. "Miss Takane, I apologize profusely for the idiocy of my two cousins Shigure and Ayame."

"Its quite alright," Takane said.


	6. Chapter 6

Flaming Gay

Chapter 6

Taki - I'm sooo sorry that it took me awhile to get this chapter up... I've been really busy with work and my summer homework! School starts in a week and I have to finish a chapter and a half for AP US History and read a 400 paged book for Rhet... Damn my life! And on with the chapter!

The group of friends walked down the side of the street, heading for school. The normal chatter was going on, but what was not so normal was Suki. She had abandonded her normal posture of her head slightly tilted downward to an upright position of her head. A smile even graced the features of her face.

Haru looked over at his friend to see the difference in her for the day. He nudged her with his elbow to gain her attention. When she looked over at him, signaling he had her full observation, he smiled back. She nodded back to him. Both understanding each other without words. Keeping a promise doesn't need words, now does it? Yet, this exchange between friends didn't go unnoticed by an older friend.

'She is happier today, but why? Is she hiding something?' Hana thought and glanced over her shoulder to see the ending of the soundless exchange. 'So, they are hiding something...'

"Hana, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing Tohru. Just streching my neck." Hana replied to her kind friend.

"It looked like you were glancing over your shoulder at something, not streching your neck." Kyo in a haughty tone.

"Put a sock in it, carrot top. She said she was streching her neck and that's the end of it!" Uo defended her friend.

"Oh yeah!"

"YEAH!"

"We'll see about that! Right here, right now! Come let's fight!" Kyo raised his fists.

"Aren't you the excited one to get into a fight now, aren't you carrot top?" Uo glared at Kyo.

"Don't call me that!"

"How 'bout we all just go to class. The bell is about to ring." As if right on cue, the bell did ring. RING! "Told ya."

Suki walked past the fighting friends with her smile on her face. Everyone saw it then, the difference in Suki for the day. Haru followed his friend to their classroom with Momiji on their tails. The others just watched the three retreating forms.

"So that was what you were looking at Hana?" Uo asked her friend.

"Yes, I felt something different about her today."

"I told ya she was looking at something!" Kyo growled at Uo.

"Shut up carrot top. You should know when not to butt into people's lived when they tell you something and don't want to divulge anything else. Come on Hana, Tohru, let's go to class." Uo started to walk towards the school building with Hana and Tohru following her.

"Geez, what was her problem?" Kyo wondered allowed after he saw the three females enter the school.

"You are, you stupid cat." Yuki replied to Kyo whiling walking past him.

"Who asked you?" Kyo growled following Yuki.

"No one, but if you ask a question out loud, someone is bound to answer."

"That was good!" Momiji laughed, patting his stomach. "Thank you, Tohru, for making me lunch!"

"No problem Momiji. I had fun doing it!" Tohru smiled at him.

"Tohru, you really didn't have to make lunch for all of us. It must of taken you all night!" Suki exclaimed at her over happy friend.

"It was no problem! I love to cook!" Tohru waved her hands in front of her.

"Still. It makes me feel like I have to repay you Tohru. I know! I'll make you lunch for school on Monday!" Suki smiled at her.

"You don't have to do that!"

"Yes I do. You made me lunch so it is only right for me to make lunch for you." Suki smiled again.

"Well, if you insist." Tohru smiled at her friend. 'She is happier today. She has been all smiles and cheer during lunch. I wonder how she has been acting during class then?'

"Suki, will you make me lunch too?" Momiji bounced in his chair.

"You stupid rabbit! She's repaying Tohru for her lunch, not to make lunch for you!" Kyo grounded his fist on Momiji's head.

"Ahh, someone help! Kyo's hurting me!" Momiji cried out.

"I would love making you lunch Momiji." Suki smiled at the young rabbit.

"Thank you Suki!" Momiji forgot about what Kyo was doing and bounced in his chair again.

"It's not a problem. It's just what, three extra lunches to make." Suki laughed.

"Three?" Haru asked her.

"Well, Takane normal makes me my lunch, but I'm not going to have her make them." Suki replied with a smile.

Takane watched at Hatori walked back to his desk, running a hand through his hair. She smiled at what his cousins do to him. It was quite funny to actually see Hatori's cousin in a nurse's outfit. The image of Ayame ran through her mind, and she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hatori asked his assistant.

"Your cousin in the nurse's outfit." Takane laughed with smile. Hatori was supprised at Takane laughing. Her laughs seemed to sooth him, and he liked it. It hadn't felt this good since before Kana had her memories erased. Although, could he allow himself to feel that way again after what had happened in the end. How could someone so nice and caring like Takane be able to go through the pain that Kana did and withstand it. If only he knew what she had already been put through with Suki and her own secret.

"Yes, he and Shigure are strange. Ever since I feigned sick, they have had this notion to play doctor, nurse, and patient with me." Hatori sighed and then heard Takane's gentle laugh again.

"I can easily guess it is more than that." Takane smiled with all knowing eyes.

"Huh! Oh Kami no! I'm not like that. I sw---"

"I wasn't saying that you were, but I can easily guess that they are." Takane cut Hatori off.

"Well, I'm not. I was once ingaged, so there is no way I can be..." Hatori mentally slapped himself after he said that.

"Once?" Takane pressed.

"Yeah, she couldn't deal with my family, well Akito." Hatori slapped himself again. 'Shit. She can get anything out of me right now if she tried.'

"I see, but you know... That doesn't mean you can't become that way." Takane giggled with mischeif in her eyes.

"Hey! I swear I'm not like that. I'm---" Hatori noticed the way her eyes were. "Funny... Very funny..."

"Sorry, but it was too good to resist." Takane stopped laughing but her gentle smile still graced her gorgeous features. Hatori liked her smile. Maybe he could try to be happy one more time. If it doesn't work out, then he was never meant to be happy. He'd be the cold, heartless dragon of the Zodiac, cursed to bear the pain of everyone's memories.

"Hey, Hatori, would like anything from the Deli?" Takane asked from the office doorway, purse in hand.

"The Deli? Sure. I'll have a roast beef sub with lettuce, mayo, and swiss cheese." Hatori replied to his assistant without looking up.

"Any desired length?" Takane asked Hatori who thought it sounded like lust.

"What? I... Um..." Hatori stumbled, a blush coming to his cheeks.

"I'll supprise you, how 'bout that?" Takane laughed, getting to him was so easy and fun. It was after Takane shut his door that Hatori realized she was playing with him, and she did a good job of it too. Either that, or she was trying to be as forward as possible, saying I want you badly. Hatori shook his head. It couldn't be that, or could it?

"It can't be." Hatori mumbled softly to himself. Unless, she was being forward in saying, I like you. Now that, Hatori liked. He relaxed back in his chair and closed his eyes, imagining what it could be like between him and the beautiful Takane. His daydreaming brought a small smile to his ever cold lips.

"Well, now. I didn't know you could smile."

"Huh?" Hatori quickly sat forward and opened his eyes. He gaze landed upon Takane who was holding two bottles of water and two subs.

"I got you a foot." Takane laughed at the blush that quickly came to Hatori's face. They sat across from each other and ate on Hatori's desk, once he moved everything off of it. Hatori blushed the whole time, since Takane took advantage of his position. (A.N. - ohh, that sounded sooo dirty... lol) She really liked making him squirm, now that she knew he held some sort of other emotions within his cold heart. After awhile, the laughing died down, and everything was silent while they ate. Now was his chance.

"Takane. I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tomorrow night?" Hatori asked while looking down at his sub. He heard the gasp of Takane after he asked his question. He brought his gaze up to stare into the shocked eyes of Takane. "If you don't want to, I understand."

"I would love to but..."

"It's ok, you don't have to explain." Hatori inwardly sighed. So she just liked making his squirm since he normally was a cold bastard.

"But I must. It's just that I don't think I will be able to leave Suki home alone for awhile." Takane explain without telling him what had happened. "I would love it if you came to have dinner at my house tomorrow night instead. I'm sure Suki will be quiet in her room."

"Yes, that would be wonderful." Hatori allowed the small smile from his daydreaming come upon his lips once again.

"TAKANE! ARE YOU HOME!" Suki called out once she entered her home.

"I'M IN THE KITCHEN!" a voice echoed through the house. Suki went to were the voice said.

"Takane..."

"Yes Suki?" Takane asked, looking up from her crossword puzzle.

"I invited Haru over for dinner tomorrow night. Will that be all right?" Suki asked.

"You asked him over?" Takane questioned Suki.

"Well... He actually asked me out, but I don't want to go out yet." Suki replied, remembering that letter and phone call she had received.

"I understand. It will be all right, if you two don't mind making it a double dinner date." Takane laughed.

"Who did you meet?" Suki smiled evilly at Takane.

"It's not who did I meet, but who asked me that I know."

"Ok then. Who asked you that you know?"

"Guess."

"I hate guessing games." Suki glared at Takane.

"I know. That's why I like them."

"Bitch."

"Watch your mouth."

"Sorry..." Suki grumbled out her apology.

"If you must know. It was Hatori, but like you, he asked me out, but I changed to our home."

"So the cold hearted bastard asked you out." Suki laughed evilly.

"You know, that laugh never ceases to scare me... But, yes he did, and he actually smiled. Well, a small smile anyway."

"You like him. Admit it." Suki continued her laugh.

"So what if I do..." Takane glared at her ward, and Suki stopped her insane laughter.

"Nothing. I've never actually seen him. It would be oddly nice to know what this so called 'cold hearted bastard' looks like."

"Well, you'll see him tomorrow night... Wait... Didn't Haru say Hatori was his guardian?" Takane asked her ward.

"Yeah, he did."

"Well now. Won't Hatori be in for a supprise tomorrow night." Takane laughed.

Take - There you have it, chapter 6! I now must finish getting ready for work. I wanted this up before I left, and I have accomplished that... By the way, squash pie rocks! REVIEW NOW!


End file.
